


(Loth)Cat’s Out of the Bag

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Loth-cat Millie, M/M, Sad Backstory (kinda), palling around with my buddy the droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: There’s a good reason Hux has never invited Kylo back to his quarters, and her name is Millie.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	(Loth)Cat’s Out of the Bag

They're in bed the first time the... _ thing _ walks across Hux's sheets.

"What the  _ fuck _ is that supposed to be?!" Kylo yelps, post-coital haze completely ruined by the sudden emergence of a strange, reddish creature with stripes and spots and talons, that climbed into Hux's waiting arms and stared at Kylo with it's horrible, beady little eyes.

"This is Millicent. I know I've mentioned her before, Kylo." And it was true, Hux  _ had _ said that he'd snuck a pet aboard, but Kylo had been expecting a tame little felinx not...whatever was purring in Hux's lap as he scratched behind its ears.

"That doesn't explain what it  _ is _ ." Kylo counters, taking care to place his hands over the spot in the duvet that hides his genitals. Can't be too careful, in a situation like this. Hux scowls, and the little monster hisses at him.

"Millie is a breed of tooka native to the planet Lothal, where they're called Loth-cats. She's a wonderful companion, and quite good at keeping undesirable nuisances out of my quarters." Millicent hisses at him again, and Kylo strongly considers hissing back. "Oh come now, you're making me look bad, darling." 

Kylo and the tooka look up at Hux practically in unison, and Kylo feels betrayed. "Which one of us were you talking to, just now?" Hux's scowl, which had vanished for a moment, comes back at full force. 

"I was talking to my cat! You've not been around long enough to get a nickname, Ren, let alone an affectionate one. I've had Millie for almost nine years." The mention of the passage of time was supposed to be forbidden when they were alone together. Hux had spent long enough admonishing Kylo for holding back his feelings in the name of some stupid form of Force training, to the point that any use of the word  _ years _ made his stomach twinge with guilt. And yet here he was, bragging about a pet he'd had seven years longer than he'd known Kylo.

Which, honestly, wasn't fair.

"So you're back to calling me Ren, are you? Guess we're done here." Kylo was halfway out of bed, casting his eyes around for where his pants had landed, when he felt the sharp sting of nails on his backside. Hux's cry of ‘ _ Millie _ ,  _ no _ !' came a moment later. "What-"

"I'm sorry." Hux said in a rush, and Kylo could only blink. Sorry? Hux, who never apologized for anything, was  _ sorry _ ? "This is why I've always insisted on meeting somewhere other than my quarters. Tookas can be...territorial. I'd always wanted a pet that was loyal to one master, because I'd always assumed that I would never..." He trailed off, and Kylo turned to face him.

Hux had his tooka wrapped up in the covers that Kylo had abandoned, and the awful thing was rubbing her own scent on them. It made him want to bare his teeth at her. But looking at Hux, his strangest of bedfellows, his shoulders still peppered with bite marks, face a deep pink...it softened something in him.

"When I was a kid, before the Order, I had a droid. A smaller prototype for all the ball droids that came after, about Millie's size. I called them IT-BT."

"Itty bitty?" Hux asked him, a smile beginning to form.

"I got them when I was a child, Hux." Kylo replied, and he knew how pained he sounded. "Itty wasn't a pet, they were my friend. They followed me everywhere, never left me lonely. And when I joined Snoke, I had to...leave them behind."

He can still remember the shocked, mechanical squeal Itty had given when he'd sliced through their body, because Snoke had said no attachments. But he'd been weak back then, a foolish boy, and he'd pulled out their memory core before destroying their head.

The memory core is still hidden in his quarters, covered and protected, and buried in the ashes beneath Vader's helm, because he is still that same weak boy, clinging to his attachments with both hands.

"Since then, I haven't really, I've never been able to have something that's  _ mine _ ." Hux often mocked the pageantry that was the order Kylo belonged to; the elaborate, all-covering robes and helms, the mysterious rituals that regularly spirited Kylo away from him. All in the name of a master that Hux didn't seem to hold much loyalty to, in a Force he didn't understand. "I'm just as jealous and territorial as she is, I think, because I see her crawling all over the one thing in years I could claim as mine and I just wanna-" He mimes picking Millie up and tossing her over the side of the bed, and the tooka snarls at him.

"I'm sorry, but did you just refer to me as a  _ thing _ ?" Hux asked sharply, and Kylo winced. Looking up, however, his general's face isn't angry, just amused. 

"I also seem to remember saying I'd claimed you as mine, but I guess that went right over your head." He's inching back into Hux's space, careful not to displace Millie from where she's watching from Hux's lap.

"No no, I heard it. And I must say, I wasn't aware you were so  _ invested _ in the time we spend together." Kylo's abdomen is in clawing range when he puts his arms around Hux, resting his chin on the top of his head. "Kylo..."

"Are you mine?" Kylo asks quickly, bracing himself for the worst. For Hux to laugh and tell him that they were only fucking, to get over himself. For Hux to scoff and say that he was loyal to the Order first and foremost. Or worse, for them to fall into an awkward silence, Hux not saying anything at all.

Hux pet the still-bristling tooka for a moment, then brought one of Kylo's hands down to pet her as well. He was quiet yet somehow, it wasn't a bad kind of quiet.

"What a stupid question." He finally says with a snort. "Am I yours. Am I  _ yours _ ? I've been yours since you told me that I thought too loudly, but my ideas would take me far." Their first meeting, when Hux had still been a lieutenant overseeing a training academy on a dreary world called Arkanis. Kylo hadn't yet crafted his helmet, was still honing his skill with the Force. They wouldn't end up working together for another two years, but Kylo often found himself thinking about the other man, the officer with the flame-red hair who craved power and control. "And what about you, hm? Are you mine, Kylo Ren?"

"Yes." If he said more, Kylo knew he'd say too much. Hux would know how he'd dreamed of him during his training, how he'd longed for him during the time they'd worked closely, afraid to get  _ too _ close. "I am, and always will be."

"Such promises!" Hux scoffed, but Kylo saw how his pale shoulders pinkened. He was pleased. And then, without her master's prompting, Millie climbed out of his lap and into Kylo's. "Well, I guess that settles that." He said it with such finality, as if he'd been considering. 

"You really put that much stock into your pet's opinion?" Kylo asked, stroking the soft tufts of fur on Millie's ears.

"When my pets make good points, I do." Hux replies, not bothering to hide his smirk. 

They were not the kind of people who made grand declarations of love, or even admitted to feeling it particularly deeply. But as Hux leaned into his half-embrace, letting his face mold to the join of Kylo's shoulder and neck as he watched Millie knead her claws into the less than pristine throw he kept on the bed specifically for her, Kylo felt it. He felt cherished, in a way he hadn't in a long time.

"I'm going to start keeping clothes here." He declared, and Hux made a face.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, I don't like you  _ that _ much." Millie yowled, as if calling out her master’s lie, and Hux swatted her rump. “Don’t you try and make a case for him, my mind’s made up.” The Loth-cat curled herself into a ball, blinking up at Kylo in a facsimile of patheticness, and he snorted.

He’d sneak in some boots first, then work his way up to actual clothes. This could work. They had the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ...is it too dumb to name the tooka!Millie fic “(Loth)Cat’s Out of the Bag”? Because all my dumb ass knows is song lyrics, bad puns, eat ice chips, and lie.  
> @mittieart on Twitter (genius brain behind IT-BT): no you should do it
> 
> And so I did.
> 
> On Tumblr as [jewishkylo](jewishkylo.tumblr.com)


End file.
